This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Facility staff, primarily Drs. Merritt, Jeffrey, Malloy, Burgess, Jindal and Sherry, as well as Mr. Martin, train users and students in NMR spectroscopy, MR imaging, and 2H NMR and 13C NMR isotopomer analysis. The hands-on teaching involves all instruments (both 600 MHz instruments, the 4.7 T and the 400 MHz). Dr. Jeffrey has taken on much of the training in simulation and data analysis software, with the exception of Bayesian analysis software which is taught by Dr. Merritt. Because of the expected availability of the whole-body 3T and whole-body 7T, training in safety as it relates to these instruments has been added to Facility activities. This training is now conducted as routine classes in collaboration with the University's Environmental Health and Safety Program with Ms. Sorrells. Within the RR, Ms. Jeannie Davis is responsible for education.